Only Time
by The Padfooted-beatle
Summary: Ali is training to become a Jedi, the only problem is, is that she's not like any of the other Padawans. She is told to make friends and learn, but how can she when she has bigger problems to deal with... her wings. PLEASE R&R!


Hullo! My name's Aurora, and this is my Star Wars fan fiction. This story will have a better name, but for right now, its gonna be the title it is... So this is my original character Ali Kora. She's literally one of my alter personalities or egos, she's the stubborn and determind side of me... Anyways, glad you clicked on and I hope you like this first chapter! Please Read & Review!

**Disclaimer: Yoda, Mace Windu, Obi-Wan, and the rest of the Star Wars universe belongs to George Lucas. Some other characters belong to the authors that write the prequel stories for Star Wars. However, Ali Kora is mine! She belongs to me and only me!**

* * *

_There is no emotion; there is peace._

_There is no ignorance; there is knowledge._

_There is no passion; there is serenity._

_There is no death; there is the Force._

"Ah, Master Windu, glad to see you, I am." Yoda, the top ranking master in the Jedi Council, greeted Master Mace Windu.

Mace Windu walked up to Yoda and bowed in acknowledgement, "I am glad to be back." A young girl walked up behind Mace, wide-eyed and dressed primitively in a loincloth that wrapped around her waist and a small piece of cloth tied around her neck covering her breats.

"You have brought the youngling I see," Yoda spoke with interest.

"Yes master, I have. I found her in the Silver Forest of Dreams on Kuneer." The little girl grabbed the back of Mace's tunic and held on tightly. "Come on Ali," he said pushing the child forward, "meet Master Yoda."

Ali's face held a scared expression; she shook her head violently and ran behind Mace Windu. Both of the masters chuckled and Ali peeked from behind Windu. "Ali, come on now." Mace gave her another little shove and stepped out of the way.

Ali stood there, still and frightened while Yoda walked up closer to her. He blinked his eyes lazily but looked at her wisely, "Glad you are here, I am." Ali giggled at the way Yoda talked. "Much you will learn here."

Mace Windu bent down to talk to her, "Here you will learn the ways of the Force. You will start out as a Youngling then progress to a Padawan Learner or Jedi Apprentice, you will then have a master to teach you outside of the temple, and then you will take the Trials. Once you pass those you end your temple training and become a Jedi Knight. You progress up to a Jedi Master over time and become part of the Council if you choose."

"I get a master like my daddy had?" Ali bit her finger, "Can you be my master?" Ali pointed to Mace Windu.

"I'm sorry Ali; I can't be your master. I'm in the Jedi Council, and we can't teach younglings anymore." He looked at her, his eyes filled with sorrow.

"Oh." She looked down at the ground.

Yoda spoke up to break the silence, "Use the Force you will, to progress through Temple training, your master then will find you." He pointed at her then spoke again, "Help you with Temple training I will, yet, need friends you do, to help you more." He nodded his head at Ali, then at Master Windu.

"Come Ali; let's go get you fitted for some tunics and breeches." Mace put his hand on Ali's back, and Ali nodded in consent. They started to walk away, but then Mace Windu stopped and went back to Yoda, Ali just stood there admiring the grand entrance hall.

"What should we do about her wings? No Jedi has ever had wings before." Windu asked, a little panicky.

"Hide them she will, till she is ready, to no one will she reveal them." Yoda said wisely, "Learn she must first. See what happens, we will."

"Yes Master." Mace Windu bowed and left with Ali.

_**7 Years Later **_

A twelve-year old girl strode down the hallway; her long sandy blonde hair waved gently with how fast she was walking and her blue-gold eyes held frustration. She quickly accessed her room door and shut it with a little too much force. All of the practice sessions with Master Yoda were very frustrating. She could never get anything right, and Yoda always expected too much out of her.

_I wish he would lighten up just a bit! He doesn't know how hard it is to be a Jedi with wings, to have to conceal them everyday, knowing that you're different than all of the other kids! _Ali took a deep cleansing breath, _I know he's helping me, but he just doesn't understand!_

Ali whipped out her practice-saber, activated it, and swung it around. It always felt right in her hands, like it was the perfect weapon to work with. She was tall and flexible, and her Force senses were very acute, but she was all around clumsy when it came to flips and tumbles. Her wings always got in the way, and they always kept her off balance; for this, the other kids teased her, especially Bruck Chun, he was the worst. Calling her 'Ali Trips-a-lot' and other embarrassing nicknames. The only other person she knew who he did this to was Obi-Wan Kenobi, one of her best friends, he nicknamed him Oafy-Wan.

Ali deactivated her lightsaber and sat down on her small bed. _Oh, what I'm I to do? I'm almost thirteen! And when I am, and I don't have a master, I'll be sent out to work in horticulture or something stupid like that! _She sighed, _Master Windu said he talked to Master Yoda the other day about a practice duel or a Force test. I hope they can schedule one for me soon!_

She got up and walked out of her room, she needed to clear her mind. Her thoughts went straight to the Room of A Thousand Fountains and a talk that she and Master Windu had had there recently.

_"Master Windu?" _

_"What is it Ali?"_

_"I just needed a few questions answered." The girl paused, "About my parents." She saw Mace Windu's eyes widen a bit, but besides that there was no emotion on his face._

_"Well," He finally started, "Your father was a Jedi, just like you. With the wolf ears and tail, his abnormally keen sense of sight and smell. He was on the council here, we thought of him as very diplomatic."_

_"You mean he was good at dealing with people?" Ali's face expressed curiosity._

_"He was very good at dealing with people. Talking with them, helping them, all of that political stuff." Mace smiled. "He was a very good friend."_

_"What of my mother?" Ali cocked her head._

_"You mother." Mace Windu repeated, "She was what starpilots and travelers liked to call an Angel."_

_"An Angel?"_

_"Yes Ali. And the special thing about your mother was that she was the Queen of her planet. She was a most magnificent woman. Long blonde hair, eyes the same as yours, and a pair of wings. And could that woman put up a fight. When her battle armor went on, she looked like a reverend icon. She was ferocious in battle."_

_"What happened to them?" Ali knew full and well that they had died, but she had no idea why._

_"There was a war that came to your mother's planet. We sent four of our Jedi to help sort it out, one of them your father. They helped sort out the war, or so we thought. Three Jedi returned, one stayed."_

_"My father." Ali looked down._

_"Yes, your father." Mace spoke solemnly. "He stayed because he had fallen in love with your mother. He also stayed to make sure nothing went wrong. The thing of it is, is that everything we thought wouldn't happen happened. War broke out again, this time blood was shed. You were only two, I don't suppose you remember any of this."_

_Ali shook her head._

_"I thought not. Well, your mother and father fought gallantly. In the end your father ended up dying to protect your mother; she knew she was going to die, so she summoned up all of the power she had and sent you to peaceful Kuneer. We searched a long time for you, and finally I found you. I brought you here, and the rest is history."_

_Ali was still looking down, "Thank you Master Windu." She spoke quietly._

_"Don't dwell on the past Ali, it will hurt you later." He said sensibly. She saw him get up and walk out of the room._

Ali shook her head. Remembering all of that stuff brought tears to her eyes. _Master Windu's right, I must not dwell in the past. _She promised herself as she opened the grand doors to the Room of A Thousand Fountains. Her sensitive wolf ears were filled with the sounds of laughing younglings and Padawans swimming in the large ponds. She smiled grimly, knowing full and well that she wasn't allowed to swim due to her wings.


End file.
